The Patronus Reunion 1
by Jestrbob
Summary: In the AU of the Patronus, time does heal, people grow and change. This is a story which kept popping up as I wrote The Patronus. Sort of an after post-Hogwarts, fill-in. Fits between chapter 11 and my Epilogue (chapter 12). Could work as a stand-alone.
1. Patronus Reunion The Chapter 1

Patronus Universe  
Reunion 1  
/AN: This will be a one-shot/side story projected to be 4-5000 words. (sure that's what I thought.) I wrote it to fill in as an infill bit of the time between Harry's graduation him becoming Headmaster. This takes place 11 years after graduating from Hogwarts. There could be more of these types of stories as time passes. A warning to the readers.

It takes place in the AU of The Patronus.

I have taken a bit more care in writing this, I hope it shows. Personal thanks to Sneg Black for the web site. It was a big help. The last writing class I had was over 40 years ago. An engineer isn't known as being creative. Too many hard facts and figures become the basis of everything. I will be rewriting portions of The Patronus in time.

Introduction duties. This is some of the hardest work for a professor to do. The ability to introduce new students into the magical word was not always an easy task. Deputy Headmistress Sinastra shook her head and called for a house elf. Passing it a note for Professor Harry Potter.

The House Elf popped away to deliver the note. Once in Harry presents the elf voiced: "Deputy Headmistress for Professor Mister Potter."

It never amused him that notes had to be addressed that way. With two Professor Potters, the staff had to change the way they addressed notes.

 **Professor Harry Potter,  
Please attend a short meeting with the Headmistress and myself at your convenience. **

**/s Aurora Sinastra,**

 **Deputy Headmistress,**

 **Hogwarts**

This note had left Professor Harry Potter puzzled. He had been a professor at Hogwarts starting the year after he graduated. He had spent the last of his time at Hogwarts gaining Masteries in the subjects which interested him. At age 19 he had become the youngest professor ever hired. 11 years later, he was now considered an expert at teaching and was the fourth-ranked in seniority.

In two years the 1st of his children would be riding the Hogwarts Express to attend school as 1st-year students. During last months staff meeting last month, Minerva announced that the intake of new students would be over 300 this year.

This was the time of the year in which the Professors made the visits to mundane-born wizards and witches. they also visited those born of magicals but resided in the muggle world.

Harry traveled the short distance to the Headmistress' office. He took the time to consider the many changes which had made its way through the school. One of first of the changes which had taken place, was for all the professor's offices to be on one floor. The second change was each professor had to keep posted office hours.

Minerva no longer hid behind a gargoyle-like her predecessor had. The instructors, in general, had become closer to the students and were far less aloof. The core subjects now had at least two instructors, and many had five instructors this year.

Harry was currently working as the Senior Defense instructor. He taught all fifth through seventh years. He also was supervising two mastery students and two junior instructors. The junior Masters were working towards teaching certificates. Yes, that's the other thing. A mastery in a subject didn't mean you were good at teaching that subject. They had finally made the art of teaching of the subject separate certificate to being a master.

Minerva had stepped up to the Headmistress position during Hermione's fifth year. It took her two years to realize how thin she was stretched. Now, Hermione was currently serving as the Senior Transfiguration instructor for those classes. This year she would have 3 mastery students as well as the two junior instructors.

Harry stopped his ruminations and knocked twice on the office door. Minerva's clear voice called out "Enter."

The person behind the desk face had softened over time, even with the more stressful job. She was not concerned with anything except running the school to the best of her ability. She didn't want or take any other positions no matter what the position offered. She was the public face of Hogwarts and the day to day responsibility of operations was her only job.

The Deputy Headmistress held a tight rein, and if she handed off a problem to the Headmistress. Well, woe betides that problem and its cause.

He nodded to her and sat down in one of the high back straight back chairs which she favored. She got right to the point. "I have some misgivings over one of the prospective students this year."

Harry asked, "This concerns me, How?"

Her answer was sliding a folder across the table. "The random selection process gave this one to you."  
Harry took the file and read aloud, "Roseann Lilly Dursley? Oh!" He flipped the file open and scanned it with care. Dudley's wife, Alice, was the daughter of a first-generation squib from the Pierson line. There were only 6 accounts of accidental magic related to the young girl in her permanent record. Dudley and his wife were monitored by the WOO after the first bout accidental magic had happened. According to the reports on the family group, they had taken the accidental magic in stride. There had been no backlash from either parent or grandparents on either side.

Minerva asked, "As you know we assign the visiting professors by random draw. This was one of your random draws. I want to offer you a one-time option swap with another professor if you wish. I understand you've had no contact with your relatives for years. This could open a door you really don't want re-opened."

Harry ponder the choice he which he had offered to him. "I have had no contact with Dudley since the Dementors attacked us in the park. I located Aunt Petunia one time after the fall of Voldemort and explained what had happened. I told her I would not interfere again in their lives unless I found they were in danger. Maybe a friendly face may make it better for the Dudley and his wife, Alice."

He took a moment to frame his next words. "The Pierson family is small family and centralist-light, near nonpolitical. I know of Drew Pierson from the Wizengamot. Not a lot of interaction but has made of point of greeting me when I am in attendance. Come to think about it, Drew did make a point of telling me about the birth of his Granddaughter. He hoped I would be still teaching in 11 years. I want the visit to be well received for the sake of the child. It is another double squib couple with a child capable of doing magic. Someone which is like the child's aunt, my mother."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "While I never set store in reading the future, I know certain things happen for a purpose. My gut instinct is to ask you to do this."

Harry nodded in agreement, "My gut agrees with your gut. What day is this scheduled?"

"Tomorrow evening at five. You have one visit tomorrow. Then two on Saturday. One in the afternoon and one more on Saturday evening. Your escort day for shopping is the following Sunday, the same day as your wife's escort duty is set.

Harry said "This will be different, Dudley will know exactly what is happening. Both Dudley and his wife are technically squibs. Magical, but not magical enough to use a wand. The Pierson was active about the preservation of the rights of Squibs. That family did something like the Evans family with trusts. She may know the rules have changed about family visits, Hogwarts and Hogsmead. That all depends on how open the contact is between her and her family. I will have to make sure I explain all the school changes that have happened to them just in case they are not aware."

Minerva slid to the two other folders across. "A set of twin boys in Draycott and Girl in Breaston, Funny both families have the same last name. Potts. Marius and Charles Potts, Dorre Potts. "

Harry took the folders. Looking at the photos of the children thought aloud: "They look like they are close relations. Cousins?"

"Anything else, Headmistress?" he asked.

Minerva said, "I am glad you will not be teaching your own children in the 1st- year classes. Well not beyond the required Ethics and Responsible use of Magic Class.

We have tried to remove the appearance of personal bias from the teachers over the years. Next year we will be implementing full-time House Parents. They will not be instructors, they will fill the role of Head of House. Our enrollment is projected to be 450 to 500 new students next year. The instructors will be to busy to supervise any Houses."

Harry relaxed a little and thought to himself, This was the Minerva he had discovered he liked. They could sit and discuss school management calmly. He had watched as she gave up her lions and teaching 9 years ago. Managing the school had become a full-time position. 

For a few years after she became Headmistress, she had taken a few a mastery students. Now she only had time to coach or mentor those students with Masteries as they learned the skills to teach. Gaining a mastery of a subject doesn't mean they are able or even competent teachers.

"If not for the help of Hermione and Luna, I wouldn't have time to teach, grade papers, and still be an effective Head of House. Let alone the few times I am needed in the Wizengamot. On top of that as a father and you would have to be looking for a new professor. Traci Davis has done a great job being my proxy on the Wizengamot. She lets me know when something comes up which my voice could make a difference. Even with the Junior Professors, I know I would be over my head. The number of students attending each year has increased. It will be larger next year as this is the 11th anniversary of Riddle total defeat."

"I wish we could have implemented the changes before the start of the school year." Minerva stated, "We finally got the green light from the Board of Directors last week. Not enough time to advertise, interview, screen, and hire four couples. It would be an impossible task before the start of term."

Harry said, "I still think we should set a goal of filling those positions before the end of the fall term. That way we get the students, and the new heads acquainted with each other and their duties. There is going to be a period of re-adjustment. I don't like the idea of 500 new students and 4 new Head of House teams all happening at one time."

Minerva smiled her trap laid. "That was the other item I wished to speak of to you. I believe that the current serving Heads of House should be ones doing the interview. During the next staff meeting, I would like some input on the criteria which should be in the listing as qualifications. Before we advertise the positions."

Harry said, "Brainstorming? That works for me. This subject needs to be handled correctly, or it will blow up in our faces."

The following evening, Professor Harry Potter checked his appearance once more. He was dressed in proper muggle business casual attire. He placed his invisibility cloak in his jacket pocket and his wand into his wrist holder. He turned as he went to leave his family quarters in Hogwarts castle, pausing to kiss Hermione and Luna goodbye. "I will be back about 10, I will let you know by mirror if I will be late."

Luna laughed, "Don't worry Harry. Dudley might like you. After all, you are not the same person you were 13 years ago. People change, You're all grown up. You have seen and fought your demons and bested them. Could it be Dudley has done the same?"

Harry smiled and gave her another kiss before he left.

He walked out the castle's door, leaving his home and family behind. Thinking as he walked the pathway to the gate, how much he had changed over the years since he had last seen Dudley. Gone was the thin and frail boy. Gone for good was the fragile personality that had been close to shattering. He had political power which he seldom used. He thought about his real power was impressing and teaching young minds. Working through those young minds and reaching the parents.

Harry reached the gate before he knew it. The gate swung open for him as expected. He stepped through the opening in the wards the gate created. Apperated to his destination, Goldworth's Park, a mile or so northwest of where he used to live.

Harry arrived, then swiftly made a sweep of the area. His found his arrival was not observed by anyone. He made his way out of the small clearing, picking his way with care not to leave any trace of his passage.

Dudley had not moved very far from his parents. Close enough to visit and far enough away to be independent, Harry observed.

It was a short walk along the side of the lake and then a few blocks until he located the house he which he had been seeking. Nice yard Harry, though as he turned and walked up the walkway. Not perfect but nice. He lifting his hand and hesitated. He knocked three times and waited. He felt he was being watched through the window. And heard the door unlock and open. Before him stood a slender man with short cropped light brown hair. The voice was a bit deeper than he recalled, "Hello Harry, I was hoping they would send you. Come on in."

Harry smiled, "Dudley the visiting Professors are selected at random to do this, Dudley. I promised Aunt Petunia I wouldn't bother her or her family unless there was a danger. But I am glad I was the one picked."

"Come on and meet the family, Harry."

This slender and happy man looked and acted very little like the Dudley he grew-up. The words often spoken by Luna rang in his ears. 'People change.' She had said so. He thought to himself she was right.  
Harry entered the open door and entered a small room. To his left was a living room or den. To his right was a dining room. Straight ahead was a set of stairs which lead upward.

Dudley stopped and turned around, "You look good cousin." Then Dudley shocked Harry and reached out and hugged him. Pulling back, "I am sorry that I never had the chance to thank you for saving my life in more ways than one. That Dementor scared me. It scared me so bad, Mom ended up sending me to the shrink. The Psychiatrist was Squib. When I told him about the event and said 'my cousin and I...' when he asked, 'What is your cousin's name?' When I answer with 'Harry Potter' he smiled. Then he said, 'I have dealt the after effects of Dementor exposure before. That explains why you were not Obliviated.' doesn't it?"

"After I had a few sessions with the shrink Discussing the nightmares. Nightmares about the memories the Dementors. They made me remember everything. , he began treating me for my dysfunctional personality problems. You see the memories were the memories of watching Dad hurt you, and me hurting you as well trying to please him. I wasn't a very nice person."

"After a few months of weekly counseling, I joined a support group of squibs to help deal the issue of fear of magic. Mom joined the group about 4 months later.

"I was lucky I met Alice Pierson at one of those group meetings. Both of her parents are squibs too. They had been hoping that magic would come back in their children, but it didn't. She grew up with a background of disappointment and guilt. When we got married we promised that we would never let the issue come up, because we didn't care about the magic. I explained to her how Mom had developed the resentment because Aunt Lily was magical and Mom wasn't. Then Roseann did her 1st uncontrolled magic while she was still in the hospital. She was in the nursery and got hungry, she scared the crap out of Alice when she appeared in her arms and started crying. The reversal squad showed up and had to fix the ward nurse and attendants memories. They were going to do the same to Alice but stopped when I told them I was your cousin and Alice was squib from the Pierson line. I had worried about how Dad would take the news, but believe it or not, Dad started therapy the next day. He had so looked forward to a grandson so three years later, Harold Vernon Dursley was born. Yep, he is magical too. While it wasn't always a smooth road with Dad. He understood he had to change and he did. We raised Roseann from the start to try to control her magic. She only had six uncontrolled episodes of magic. Three which required help from the reversal squad. She knows about Hogwarts and she knows this evening we were going to have a visitor from the school. My family Roseann and Alice are waiting for you, cousin."

Harry said, "I wished I had known Dudley. I would have helped."

Dudley smiled, "I know you would have. I would have asked if I felt over my head. Alice's Grandparents have been a big help and offered to reach out to you for us. Alice and I decided we would try to do it ourselves."

"I am ready Dudley. Once more into the breach, I will go. Usually, this is much harder because Parents have no knowledge of Magic. I have been trying to change that for years and someday I get it through. We need separation, but once a Child has an uncontrolled magical episode they need to know help is there. The smoother transition we can make it for the parents the easier it will be for the child." explained Harry.

Dudley motioned towards the door and they walked through the doorway together. Inside the sitting room was a TV on one wall. Around it was shelves with lots of books. The magazines on the table appeared to be ready to be picked up and read again. One wall had an array of family pictures. He was surprised to see one of himself standing in the middle with Hermione and Luna standing by his side. He looked and saw it was a Colin Crevy signed and numbered picture. Dudley even had a picture of Harry's Mother and Father in a frame next to him.

Dudley cleared his throat, "Roseann and Alice Dursley, this is my Cousin, Professor Harry J. Potter. He is the Representative which Hogwarts sent.

Harry reached into his folder and presented Roseann Dursley her Hogwarts letter. The Envelope addressed in green ink:

Roseann Lily Dursley  
#23 Endeavor Lane  
Goldworth's Park,  
Surrey, England.

On the other side, it was a wax seal with the Hogwart's emblem applied.

Dudley said "I remember those letters. Harry received one of those once, Gramps burned it. The next day there 20 in the mail slot. The day after that was over 200. Roseann will only get one. We will put it in your scrapbook for you."

Harry sat and got to know his extended family.

Harry went on to explain, "There was a fund set up for Muggle-born to defray expenses. Yet there was also a family scholarship fund for all descendants of the David Howard Evan's. It was set up over 120 years ago when David Howard Evan's three children were born as Squibs. David Howard was our Grandfather."

Dudley laughed, "He endowed a fund for Muggle education at the Uni as well. There is a scholarship to cover his Muggle-born descendants as well. It paid for most of Mom's studies. She was a surgical nurse but stopped to raise us. She didn't like not working. It was Dad's plan. She went back to work about 10 years ago, volunteering in a charity Hospital. The scholarship fund paid for me to go to engineering school."

"So," Harry looking at a sheet of parchment and passing out three copies, "This is a break down of how the scholarship fund works. A trust vault will be set up to cover your yearly costs. Right after the vault is filled this year. Hogwarts will withdraw the tuition charge. That will leave you with enough to cover the all the necessities. Uniforms, robes, cloaks, books, parchments, inks and quills. It also will cover the initial investment of potion kit, tools, and telescope. You will have to buy more parchment and replace quills during the year. We now have a vendor that sets up every Saturday in the school that sells those items. A few other vendors are available one day a month and sell sweet and snacks. That leaves you with about 300 Galleons for spending money and emergencies. Any questions?"

"The second year the fund will buy a broom. It will upgrade the broom to a specialized broom if you make one of the school sports flying teams. All 1st years take a class in the 1st term called magical transportation. It will cover the subjects of broom flight, the Nightbus, the Daybus, the Floo system and Port Keys. While it doesn't teach Apparition the covers it in an outline."

Harry looked up and saw everyone was still with him.

Harry went on. "The core classes are Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy. Astronomy is one class held from the end of twilight and will last three hours into evening once a week. There will be enough time during the day and evening to complete the assigned work. And no, Roseann, I won't be your assigned teacher yet I will be in your class sometimes. I have Junior Professors and sometimes Mastery Applicants which teach those classes. I am the Department Head. The school attendance has grown in the last decade. Each class will have students from all four houses there are three sets of groupings for classes for each subject. You will have some free time each day, we are not going to overwork you."

"Next, we need to cover visiting days and such." Harry looked at Dudley and Alice and asked. "For the next part, I need to cast a spell on each of you. The results will determine what the school staff must do so you can attend the events at Hogwarts. Events like visiting day, sports games, and student-parent-teacher conferences." Looking from Dudley and Alice, watching as they both nodded in agreement. Harry twitched his fingers, and his wand dropped down into his hand.

Harry used his wand to cast "in magicis metiretur" and made a slight jabbing motion at Dudley. "Well, what do you know? Dudley you just did miss being magical. Two more points and you've been a wizard." Turning to Alice Dursley, he watched her nod just before Harry cast the same spell and laughed. "That blows the Umbridge's claim out of the water, again. Then she didn't know of the measuring charm either. You both are just shy of being wizard and witch by a few points."

Harry smiled, "If you can find a wand which is highly tuned to your magic you may get some use out of it, like summoning the bus and you can use the floo, as well. You can enter Diagon Alley and other magical venues without having someone help you. And be on the grounds at Hogwarts without having to use a runic charmed object to act as a pass."

Harry looked to make sure he still had their attention. "I will be your shopping guide in Diagon Alley and will be taking three other 1st year students shopping as well. My wife, Hermione will be also taking her three families at the same time. I will try to introduce the two of you again, Big-D. Maybe Luna might be in the alley as well. She is my companion. You met Hermione a way back when. The very pretty girl with brown bushy hair? We got married 11 years ago, our oldest will be starting in two years. Then next the year, Luna's oldest starts. Then my set of twins the next year. The year after that, Luna's son starts. All our friends have children which have started or are going to start soon."

Pausing for a second Harry checked his list to make sure he covered everything. "Any questions?"

Dudley asked "Can you show them the thingy. You know that deer thing that chased off the Dementors?"

Harry smile. "That I can do." Harry drew his wand again and brought up his memory. He pictured Hermione holding their newborn child. "Expecto Patronum!" The soft silvery mist grew and formed into a solid looking animal.

Dudley stood straight before it and said "Thank you magic for saving my life. Thank you for sending Harry." He said with tears in his eyes. Turning to Harry, "Alice's Grandfather Pierson told me he remembers and follows the old ways. Magic is a gift. When magic saves you, in turn, you thank magic for coming to your aid."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Many have forgotten the old ways. Luna still follows them. Hermione acknowledges the old ways exist. I survived because of the old ways. I thank magic every day for the gift I was given. A life, eventually love, children, a home, and now more family."

Roseann asked, "So why do you work so hard? Great-Grandmother says you are one of the richest people in the world, but one of the hardest working."

Harry grinned, "There is a couple of things. Most of the money is Potter family money. The Potter family used to be fairly large. I hope one day the money will be needed. Until then the money is used to support business ventures in the form of loans. I am just the money's manager. I work because it is something I enjoy. I was good at two things in my life, playing Quidditch and Teaching. One can't play Quidditch forever. I can teach for a long time. My job gives goals and purpose. Finishing a job to the best of my ability and knowing that I did well, gives me satisfaction. In satisfaction, I gain happiness. It is that simple. You dad is a design engineer. He draws and plans, figures out which is the best material and works on specifications. Have you seen him come home happy after a days work? That's most likely because of those things I said, right?" Harry glanced at Dudley and saw him nodding. "Even Uncle Vernon was happy when he made a good sale for the company. While I know Uncle Vernon wished at one time to own his own business, his real talents were in sales and marketing. Not operations and day to day management."

Dudley said "Dad does have his own business now. He is a consultant in marketing and sales. His job is to make sure other businesses have their staff working up to snuff. He is much happier today doing that than when he was in direct sales and marketing. He even has an office staff to run his business. He has a marketing and advertisement group he works with for their out services."

Harry nodded and said "That's great news, I hope someday to visit with him and Aunt Petunia. I never thought he would ever be accepting of magic."

Alice said, "People change and grow, or they wither and die." Vernon decided to grow, or lose seeing his grandchildren grow up. We could not tolerate him treating them like he did you."

Harry said, "I guess your grandfather told you I spent years with a mind healer. Occasionally, I still met with one."

My grandfather said, "The report he had seen intimated as much. He at one time was pushing for the Wizarding world to take Dudley's parents to trial. He didn't because he met Dudley and became aware of the dynamics of the situation."

"One of my Mum's invented was a wizard recording device. She called it a Record-all. It set in place and records all the events around it for a 400-foot radius. She placed it in the shed in aunt Petunia's back garden. It recorded every bit of the abuse. It can be played back almost like a pensive. It had 14 years of recordings. I wasn't the only person abused. Albus Dumbledore would show up wave his wand Obliviate memories and wasn't as good as he thought he was. Your Dad resented magic for good reason but could never remember why. I am sorry he got by with doing it. He died in total disgrace."

"So are you all up for shopping on Sunday?" asked Harry.

Dudley asked, "Do you want to ride in with us?"

Harry frowned, "No, I will three other children to escort that day, I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. Here is a map. You should be able to see it."

"I bet you are taking the Potts twins and their cousin. We attended primary together." Roseann said. "They live in Draycott and Breaston."

Harry said, "You must be careful about discussing magic with anyone. We have the Separation Act for good reason. You're lucky in this case. Because that is exactly who I am visiting tomorrow. I am escorting them in Diagon Alley at the same time I am escorting you."

Looking at his watch, Harry said, I need to make a call. And reached into a jacket pocket, he pulled out what appeared to be a modern mobile phone. Harry tapped it with his finger and said, "Hermione Potter."

There was a short moment of delay, "Hello Harry. Is everything going well?"

"Everything is fine." Harry stated, "Dudley and Alice are looking forward to meeting you. I just catching up on old times and be headed home shortly."

"Take your time. The children are all settled in for the evening. Luna is here, and that's a good thing. Luna spends so much time there she should just stay. We have the room." Hermione pouted.

"You and I both agree, but her father would miss watching the children." Harry retorted. "Anyway, I will see you in a few."

Dudley asked, "So how many kids, Harry?

Hermione and I have three boys and a girl. Luna and I have 4 and are expecting a set of twins this winter."

Dudley laughed, "One isn't enough?"

Harry shook his head, "I have multiple family lines. Luna like me is last of her line. She needs a companion contract, not a marriage contract. "Her Oldest will inherit the Lovegood name and title. The rest will share the last name Lovegood-Potter growing up. Upon obtaining their majority, they will have the option of taking their choice of the last name. If I don't have a name and title that needs to be taken up. Thus Luna oldest son Rory Walden Lovegood-Potter, when he turns 17 will become Rory Walden, Heir apparent Lovegood. His younger brother, Xeno Francis Lovegood-Potter will be only that. Unless I decide to name him Heir to one of the other Houses and Titles which I hold. Then I must restore it as an independent line."

Taking a deep breath and trying to stay calm, "Luna has been a good friend to both Hermione and Myself. To keep a family name alive is an honor if she married the name would become lost, along with the title being absorbed into another house. I have several titles to give out as I name heirs and have released a few to become elected seats. Too much power is a power easily abused."

"You do know there is a house title I am holding that I could pass on to any blood heir? I hold the title of the House of Gleason, via the Evans line. It also your and Roseann's line. I might see naming her heir if she does well in school. I might even

make it matriarchal line in honor of our mothers. That means it could only be passed to eldest daughters or the next daughter in line." Finished Harry.

Dudley looked at his wife and daughter with a stunned look on their faces.

"Of course I not sure of Pierson's line arrangements. You're Grandfather may want to voice an opinion on that and we can come to an acceptable agreement. I do know your son upstairs in listening carefully. I may get selected to make the official visit see him in a few years and we can cover these same topics." Harry spoke. "The evening is late, and I spend so little quality time with my own children. I should go and let you talk among yourselves. The little ones do grow up too quickly."

Dudley and Alice stood and Walked Harry to the door.

"Do call on us again. I do want to buy one of those mirror-phones. Just to keep in touch with you," Dudley said.

"I arrange one for you Dudley and one for your wife," Harry looked expectantly at Alice. "Very well I need to make my way to the Apparition point."

Dudley said "You could just leave from here like Grandfather does. I show you the spot he uses. No one can see it from the house, the neighbors or the street."

Harry smile, That would better, it would make easy to drop by to visit. Next time, maybe it will be a family visit. I can bring some of the family by to meet and greet."

Dudley Lead Harry out the back door in the garden. Between several thick hedges was a small hidden nook, with a thick vine covered overhead trellis. Harry nodded, "This will work. See you Sunday next, Dudley, remember to contact me via Alice's grandfather if it is an emergency." As Dudley gave him a hug. "Keep in touch, please?" Harry stepped back and so quickly he was gone without a sound.

Sighing to himself, Harry though I have a lot of things to sort through tonight. He was glad both Luna and Hermione would be to help him if he needed it. 

/AN:

OK. I decided to cut this story, which was supposed to be a one shot, in half. I originally thought the story could be told in about 4-5000 words. It couldn't. The other part is only half done. It is outlined and noted, and dozens of the scenes mostly done. It currently setting as written at 3870 words I expect a bit more to completely. Maybe a week from Sunday might see it up.


	2. Patronus Reunion The Chapter 2

Harry awoke the very next morning. He had spent hours, last night talking to Hermione and Luna. It was mostly about the odd experience of reconnecting with Dudley. He was curious about the cause of the change of attitudes, especially in Uncle Vernon. While it would need a bit of subtle investigation, he would get to the bottom of it sooner or later. He suspected some of the hate and aversion towards him was due to Dumbledore's past actions.

Yes! All the recorded instances of Dumbledore showing up and fixing things when Harry was little where caught on the record-all. His usual fix was to Obliviate Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's memories. Dumbledore was clueless about mundane living conditions, he would implant false memories which were unbelievably wrong. If Dumbledore wasn't dead, Harry was tempted all to often to dig him just to have him executed for his multiple crimes.

Harry spent the next few minutes attempting to center himself. Unsuccessful at trying to calm himself, he decided to go flying to help center himself. Quiet as a mouse, he slipped out of bed being careful not to wake his companions. He walked to the balcony doors. Opening them he walked up towards the railing. Lifting his arms. With his last the next step he transformed. The swift and flowing change into his dominant Animagus form of an American Bald Eagle. Both wings struck downward lifting him into the air as he cleared the railing. He dropped downward to gain speed and then with each stroke of wings gained altitude and flew out over the lake. Finding an uprising thermal he caught it in a nice easy upward climb. Within minutes the Eagle surveyed his domain from over four thousand feet above the lake. Breaking out of the thermal, the large bird to a long slow glide. Circling and looking for danger. He scanned the high pass and the railroad bridge over the river, following line to the rail station and Hogsmead. The village proper was starting to stir as people began their daily routines. Banking westward he flew over the open fields and orchards. which surrounded the village away from the lake and out to the edge of the forest. Banking left again followed by a few flaps of his wing. He surveyed the edge of the forest and noticed a group of Centaurs hunters returning from a hunt and patrol. Most of the villagers didn't know knew how valuable a service the Centaur's did. Human traders and store keepers would often set of trade stands to barter finished goods for crafted items. Harry had been instrumental in building Bane's Bridge. It was located at the only ford, it was wide and most treacherous with its swift running water. Harry had rescued Bane, the Centaur, When he had been carried away in the Spring torrents. The resulting bridge had created crossroad for a neutral trading ground. It grew to be a meeting ground overlooking the bridge. The Eagle banked away to the left and flew much higher.

Flying out over to the edge of Forbidden Forest which surrounded Hogwarts on most of three sides. He scanned for any re-occurrence of the Acromantulas nesting. That would be an ongoing project for years. That project had Wizards working in conjunction with the Centaurs. Searching for any new infestation of Acromantulas. Harry slowed his flight and swung in slow circles using care, looking for any fresh hung webs. Flying over the thinner forested area, he passed over the Centaurs central encampment. Several of the Centaurs heard his wing flaps. They looked up as he passed overhead as he quickly passed overhead. Harry decided all was well and felt hunger awaken in him. Flying burned a lot of energy. Slow turning he spotted his destination, the balcony his room. He made a slow glide towards it. As he flew at near stalling speed, then as he neared the balcony, flared his wings. The eagle transformed into his wizard form. A foot stepping onto the balcony and forward to a small jump and step killing his forward momentum. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

Luna met him with a smile and wet hair dressed in nothing. "Nice flight?" as she kissed him as they passed each other.

"Excellent! I watched the world come to life. Took a slow flight over the forest looking for any new spider nests. This is a great year so far with no new nests. The Centaurs found two lone males over a year ago and no females. The males captured and moved, with no problems." Harry reminded her as he discarded his clothing and headed for the shower.

Opening the door he smiled and offered to scrub Hermione's back if she would scrub his. He felt wonderful as she motioned him to join her.

The showers were over, The Trio joined the family in the dining room for breakfast. Harry recounted to their children about the meeting last night with Dudley. Remarking about his cousin Dudley and how much he had changed. "We even have an offer to met later with him and his family."

Luna said, "People can and do sometimes change. I knew yesterday would be good but today will be better. As she rubbed her growing bulge. This is the season of surprises when long planted seeds bare fruit."

Harry explained, "Today I am meeting with two families. Both named Potts. The photos similarities were enough between the photos for children to be kin. One is at 1:00PM and the other at 5:00 PM. I should be home for a late dinner but should be free all the next week. Until Sunday."

Hermione said, "My visits are Monday, Tuesday Thursday, and Friday. We both have Escort Duty on Sunday."

Harry said, "I have a report on last night's meeting to write up. Pop in the office about ten or so and I have Mister Dobby pack us a picnic lunch take a walk and will find a place to eat?" The children all nodded in excitement. They always found great places to picnic and explore. They knew today would be a short outing but it was with their dad.

Harry finished his breakfast and headed off to his office down the hall. He picked up the folders for Roseann Dursley. He got got the report forms out and started filling in the information required. The last pages were more subjective questions which required more speculation and opinion. He was positive about the visit. He noted that Roseann Dursley had contact with her Magical Grandfather, Drew Pierson. He had seemed to take an interest in monitoring the situation. He finished up a quick review of the checklist. then his his notes and placed them all in the folder, and slipped it into the file cabinet labeled active.

He pulled his three visits for today and a started a deeper reading. The number accident magic outbursts was zero? The Reversal Squad had never handled any incidents. Dorrie looked like a person he should know. She had a heart-shaped face with dark hair and steel gray eyes. During a reading the background information he became surprised. It took looking deep in the files. hidden deep inside the files was a odd fact. Darius Potts, Dorrie's father and Solomon Potts had a common grandfather Darius Potts. When Harry looked at the two photos Marcus and Kerry he realized where he had seen a photo almost like it before. Last night at Dudley's. They looked like his Dad.

Harry knew his father was the second born son, but the heir nonetheless. There were no records of Darius after he turned 11. No record of a Goblin operated trust. No emigration record. No hospital records. He had simply disappeared.

Was he a squib which hidden away? Potts from Potter would be a close name but one that would escape notice. Now he was of two opinions. He was torn between two desires. To answer one question, he needed to visit The Potter families Gringots' vaults, to seek an answer. The need for family time was greater. It was getting close to nine and picnic time.

Closing the folders, Harry called for Dobby. Harry had found the only way to make Dobby behave was to out Dobby the House Elf. When the house-elf appeared. Harry excited exclaimed ."Mister Dobby sir, you are the bestest house Elf ever! It would make you even a bestter ever House Elf if you would pack a picnic lunch for today near cedar tree grove. Then share it with the children and we'ins ?"

The ears on the Elf drooped for a second. "Sir, Dobby hasn't acted or spoken that way in ages. I am honored as any elf would be to prepare a picnic lunch for you and your children. Thank you very much for the invitation to join you and your family. May I invite a few of the Elf younglings and their Nanny Elves to go with us?"

Harry nodded, "Please do Dobby, your friends are our friends, your family is our family."

Dobby grinned, "You are still the best Master, Harry Potter Sir.

Harry said, "Do you want to know something Dobby? I know the best Elf in the world. I am happy to call you my friend."

Dobby turned beet red as Harry leaned down and "Thank you for all that you do." Just before the elf popped way.

Promptly at 9:59 AM Harry heard a knock. Harry motion as the door sprung open. Outside stood a group of children from with ages ranging from 9 down to 3 along with his wife and their companion. in front of them were a dozed little elf children and their nannies. The oldest of the Elven Nannies spoke, "Dobby said he was to meet you by the cedar grove with the picnic baskets. We are here."

Harry left the folders on the desk. He stood to reach for the coat rack getting a light over-robe, walked and closed the door behind him. Grabbing the youngest child up and putting her upon his shoulders lead the way down the hall. The Headmistress hear the knocking on the door and finally answered it.

"I will be back by 12:30PM. We are having an early picnic lunch down by the cedar grove, want to join us?

Minerva looked at the pile of parchment work awaiting her attention. "Only if you take the lead on the new Head of Houses for me," she said with a smirk.

"OK, Monday soon enough?" Harry acquiesced with, "It is only for a few hours. The Children do enjoy your company."

The 15 minutes of so adventure in the trek to the cedar grove was an exercise in excitement akin to herding kittens. The younger elves were still at the curious stage and would often just and stop to watch a bug in the grass as they were to keep walking. The Elven nannies understood that nature better than most humans. It was at this age elves and human magical children were equal in magical power and curiosity.

Soon they reached the shelter of the cedar grove. Four great trees in planted about forty by forty foot. Square area. The duff supplied a soft ground cover and nice cool shade from the summer sun. Dobby popped in with the picnic baskets to join the group. With the help of Harry, Hermione and Luna spread everything out. Soon all the children were eating, laughing and having fun.

Minerva said to Hermione loud enough to catch everyone attention. "Did I ever tell you about the time Lily called me in tears? It was another story from Harry's Childhood. "It seems Harry here had learned a bit of elf magic by accident. Lily had taken Harry to bed and laid him down for a nap. Now according to Lily, Harry didn't want a nap, even if he was sleepy. After she turned to go back down stairs and closed the door. When she got down stairs, she was shocked to find Harry was there where his toys were. She took him back upstairs and called for Mandy, one of the Potter Elves, 'to clean up the toys'. As soon as the door to the nursery closed Harry had elf pooped back downstairs. The House-elf was screaming in surprise. Lily came flying downstairs and the elf was looking at baby Harry. Every time the elf would get within reach of Harry, Harry would disappear without a pop. Then appear across the room in total silence. Soon Harry had a game of dodging Mandy, the House Elf and his mother. Then one time Harry disappeared. Neither the house-elf could find him nor could Lilly for a few minutes. Finally, the House-elf motioned to Lily to follow her. They crept upstairs and opened the door to the nursery. There was Harry in the babies' cot sound asleep. When Lily got downstairs she floo called me in a panic. It was this time of the year, that's why I remembered it. Over tea, she calmed down and we talked about it. Harry had somehow watched several house elves popping in and out. He was sensitive enough that he discovered how their magic worked and could copycat it. To this day Harry doesn't Apperate like the rest of us. He is too quiet."

Zelli, the oldest House of House nannies explained. "When an Elf pops from one place to another we pop into the between the two places and back out. We can pop out anywhere. Here; Up there: out there; far away; or close. It is dangerous if you lose where you were or where you are going. If that happens you get stuck in the in-between and become lost. The only hope is your master or someone calls you and you can find them. Since Humans do not have masters and can not hear a call, they unable to find their way home."

Harry explained, "It is worse than Splinching. When you get Splinched is painful, but it fixable. Being lost in the In-Between is dangerous.

Minerva said, "That was one of the reasons your parents decided to put childhood bindings on you, Harry. We will save the second reason for another day."

By then most of the children had grown restless having eaten and listened to the story. Harry's oldest son started a game of tag with the young elves and children. Soon it was time to head in for their nap times. Dobby, with a snap of his fingers packed away the picnic leftovers. The children, Nannies, and Adults made better time getting everyone back to the castle. The Elves and Humans too soon parted company. After Harry got the children settled down, he headed to his office. There grabbed his parchment work and folders. Checking he everything needed, he headed out door. Down the path he trod to the the Apparition point, which was outside the gates.

Harry double checked the folder. The full description of the favored Apperation Point in Draycott as well as the co-ordinates were given. There is a small combination of a train station and bus terminal. It serves the surrounding rural areas. Inside the station is a small alcove which is sheltered from public view by a newsstand, which is operated by a squib. Thinking about the coordinates, Harry disappeared in to nothingness and out of the nothingness appeared in the alcove.

The station was a simple set of two platform. The station building proper had a ticket sales office, a news and magazine vendor, and a set of bathrooms. Harry made his way around towards the front of newsstand and looked over the papers and such. He looked to the back and saw a few Magical publications and asked. "Is there anything good in the Saturday Evening Prophet?"

The newsagent looked up and scanned the station before replying. "Well Gov'nor, nothing but some shopping adverts. The listing of the Wiz-not's natterings and such tripe."

"The shopping averts might be nice, I'll take one home for Hermione. We don't get the Saturday Evening Prophet up at Hogwarts."

The vendor said, "All right, Mister Hogwarts, 5 Sickles that will be."

"Six and put it in a bag, my man. I'm making a school visit to a Muggle family up the way." Harry spoke.

"You mean that Dorrie girl? She is all the time here trying to buy the Prophet with Muggle money," the vendor spoke. "I've tried to explain the statues to her but she doesn't get it. I glad you're here before the Aurors show up and make everyone forget themselves."

Then the Vendors eyes widen when he handed the bag over, "Gor! It's Potter himself. Gov'nor thank you for doing away those silly squib laws. My and my brothers get a better shake now. Gringots is happy to take our magical money and work with it. We are buying another stand up north ways. Investing in us is good they keep saying."

Harry nodded, "I choose only to exercise one vote. I happened to vote the right way that time."

The Newsy shook his head, "Oh, no you don't sir. The fish-wrapper under your arm published your speech. Your words were hard hitting and made people wake up. Anyway, the stand closes at 6 on weekend evenings. Not much foot traffic through after that. Be careful going and coming. The alcove will be clear if you need it. Nice to meet you, sir."

"I am 'Just Harry', my good fellow. And you are?

"Nilsson, Harry Nilsson. The company's name is My Arrow Newsstands," the happy vendor said. "We have three stands and adding a fourth as soon as the deal goes through."

Harry said, "I am sure it will happen, soon," as he turned away. He whistled a tune from 1971 which was one of Luna's favorite to sing when Harry and his Godfather were together. Was only years after she called Sirius, "Arrow" a few too many times that Harry caught the reference.

Harry left the station and crossed under the main road through the area. Coming out on High street and walking uphill until he reached the fork, and taking the right-hand fork. The houses thinned out to larger parcels with large homes. Those thinned out to large tracts of farmland. Land which held vegetable farms, orchards, milk barns, and chicken houses.

Harry figured about 5 more minutes of walking. As he anticipated around a bend he came upon a large gate set into a high hedge. The gate was closed. Harry spotted Foot gate and a bell pull next to it. Harry pulled and could hear distant bells ring. It wasn't a long wait long before the foot gate opened. A head of young girl with dark wavy hair peaked around edge and said, "Oh it's you. Come on in."

Harry asked, "You do know who I am?"

"Of course, it isn't a secret you know." She answered. "By the way, I am Dorrie Potts, Professor Potter. The family is waiting for you in the back garden if you don't mind." as she walked away.

Harry was very perplexed as he walked alongside this young girl up the pathway.

She started an almost nervous chatter, "How many 'Visits' like this do you do a year? How are they all during the summer? Why did they send you? Do they know something? I have seen pictures of your family, is your sons going to start school this year?"

"Wow!" Said Harry, "I will answer the questions in a bit. Can I ask who is all this Family we are going to meet?"

Dorrie snickered like a child with a secret trick planned and said, "That's not mine to tell, Professor." as she became silent.

Harry wondered what sort of hornets he kicked over, this time.

Harry walked alongside Dorrie, until he walked through a set of wards. Failing and low powered but wards none-the-less. Harry stopped and turned around. And felt for the wards, where there should be none, but they were there. He felt and they seemed familiar. He had felt something like them many years ago, but couldn't recall where that was.

He turned around, "So Dorrie, Do you happen to know anything about the Ward line we happened to passed through?

"Grandpa's tripwire. Lets him know when a wizard is around. They used to be out by the gate. But Grandpa said he is getting too old to keep that far out. He is a squib and no one else was as strong as him until I was born. I am not 'old enough' he said to reset the wards', he says". Explained Dorrie

Harry nodded in agreement, "You are not old enough and your core is still growing. The only other way to power wards is for them to be blood wards and that would be just wrong to do so."

"You sound like Grandpa, You know? And You look like him too sometimes. Or at least some old photos." Dorrie quipped.

As Harry and Dorrie followed the path alongside the farm style house, to the back garden area. Harry Asked: "So who all is waiting to ambush me?"

Dorrie said, "Might as well tell you not that it makes a difference. Grandpa Darius, this is his place. Dad And Mum my little brother, and sister and I. We all live with Grandpa. Uncle Solomon and Aunt Reggie and the twins, three younger sisters and their littlest son. Grandpa decided to have a family picnic today. It will save you the trouble of going to Mar and Chars' place. Besides it is good excuse to get the family together. All us kids are magicals."

Harry asked, "So Magic is not going to be a surprise?"

Dorrie laughed, "No silly. Grandpa is a squib, and well you know. His family hid him away from Grunewald and Voldemort the best they could. Erased every record of him they could locate. Then made the fact he existed part of the secret of a Fidelus Charm." She finished as they rounded the corner of the building.

Harry watched as Dorrie skipped away and everyone turned to look at the new arrival.

Dorrie was standing next to an older man. He Motioned to Harry. Harry walked over to where the old man was sitting. The old man handed Harry a very old folded parchment.

Harry read the old parchment;

 _ **Charles Darius Potter wishes you to know that his son Darius Alfred Potter is Darius Potts.**_

The old man said, "Hello Harry, I am your uncle Darius."

Harry gave a half smile. "This was either the greatest prank or I had a lot of ire to take out on Dumbledore's grave."

He took the offered a seat. "Why tell me now?"

Darius said, "Some history If you could allow an old man? Dad was old when he and Dorea Black married. It was his second marriage. His 1st wife died without a child when they were thirty. Charlus was the second son. His older sibling, David Bruce Potter died fighting Grindelwald He had married but never fathered any children. That left Charlus to inherit. He was 45 when he married Dorea Black, who was 20 years younger. Shortly thereafter I was born. But I was a squib. 13 years later Charlus and Dorea had your father James Charles. Charlus was a stand-up guy. I got a good education and a trust fund. When when Grindelwald and then later Voldemort started hunting Squibs, Charlus hid me and my family away. He did a bang up job, and then he hid the secret and made me a secret keeper. I am not strong enough but he made a deal with a few wizards to come by and keep the wards charged. As they died the wards are shrinking. I can't maintain them, and the young ones are not old enough. I thought I ask you to boost them up a little. And at that time there wasn't not much to hide. When Dorrie, Char, and Mar, go to the bank, I understand the new standard is to do a heritage test. So the secret will be out anyway."

Harry said, "I would have come sooner if I had known." Attached to his voice was a bit of bitterness. Dumbledore could have placed Him here. Using him and transferring the Blood Wards to protect this family. All that mattered was the home had belong to any family. Either his mother's or father's side it didn't matter.

Darius nodded, "Did you know I tried to get custody of you, but Dumbledore blocked it. Charlus and James brought you by a few times before that ugly summer. Death Eaters had killed Charlus and Dorea. They killed Lily's folks too. James and Lily went into hiding with you. I saw you last of September 15th. That was Solomon's Birthday. By the end of October, the only people alive which had knowledge of the secret was Dumbledore and Frank Stevens. Frank would come by and charge up the wards every few months. He died eight years after Charles and Dorea. By then the war was over. Nothing I could do would stop the wards from degrading."

Harry said, "If you will show me the ward stone, I'll take care of that first thing. Can I review the wards, too? While I am not a Wardmaster, I do know enough to make decent wards. The Trip Wire felt familiar because it was a Potter Ward. I just didn't place it."

Darius stood and led Harry into the house and down into the basement. Reaching a corner Darius pressed two bricks together and then the 3rd brick. And a set of bricks a person's width and height sprung open. Harry cast a Luminous and led the way down the hidden set of steps.

The ward stone was massive. Harry was impressed. This ward stone was 99% inactive. As harry walked around the stone. He saw all different sorts of ward. There were even war wards which would turn a wizard to crisp of they even tried to violate them. He said there are muggle notice me not Wards and some ill intent Wards. Walking around he said some nasty war wards, and some anti-Port-key wards, and set of Anti-Apperation wards."

Harry looked up, "I can set the Anti-transportation wards for inbound only, and reset the the trip wire ward and set a notice-me-not-wards. I do see there is a malicious intent wards which could be activated. There is also a ward which prevents the Ministry of Magic detectors from monitoring the kids while they are here. Because I am a Potter, and this is a Potter family ward stone, by me setting the wards they could last about 15 years or more. I reset some of the family wards on a couple of properties a few years back. They will last nearly 10-15 years before the need to renewed. Because you and the grandchildren are here they should last a bit longer."

Uncle Darius nodded, "That would give us a all a safe bolt hole."

Harry Looked and said "I can set an alert ward, which would notify me if any attempt to breech the wards."

Darius said "I wouldn't want any trouble."

Harry said, "No trouble at all, Uncle." and he took out his small dagger and pricked his finger. A little blood he rubbed on three of the runes and then using his wand he powered up a dozen of so wards. "Hows that feel?"

Uncle Darius nodded, "Back where they belong. Nice. I can feel everyone inside the wards too."

Darius confessed, "I didn't get along that well with James when he was growing up. Dad spoiled him and his friends. I do know that Charlus did well by me."

Harry said, "Expect me to do well than. There is a bar set and it is fairly high. You do know the laws dealing with inheritances and such have charged. As soon as the heritage tests are done, I will set up stipend vaults for everyone concerned. There is a large amount of Potter money just sitting there. It should have paid for education for your sons. Your magical grandchildren have more than enough money to pay for the their education all the way through to Masteries if they so choose. It is family thing. I grew up without one. When I had a opportunity, I created one of my own. Now It seems fate is rewarding with more and more family."

Harry and his Uncle Darius made there way up the stairway and into the cellar. Sealing up the gateway to the Ward Stone, they stopped as Darius walked over to a wine rack. And Picked up an old bottle of wine. Dad put a Stasis field up on the wine. This will be good today.

The two made there was out to the rest of the family.

Darius Started making introductions and opening the wine. This is my youngest son Solomon Potts and his two oldest boys. And the introductions started.

As the Family picnic was in full swing he hald serious and casual conversations with all the adults and the Three new Students which were going to go to Hogwarts.

After Several hours of summer festivities, Things were winding down. Harry had secured invites and wanted to brings his family down to meet their own relatives. Plans were made, and the bond of blood family was renewed.

Harry left with a smile. Magic had blessed him one more time. In all things family was the greatest thing in the world. I wondered how Minerva would react to this newest revelation of more misdeeds by the whisked one.

At the foot gate, he stopped turning to the Dorrie, Marcus and Kerry you be part of the group in am escorting to the Alley, Remember while on this outing, I am Professor Potter. It will be a good habit to fall into. Your Grandfather would like to keep everything as quiet as possible for as long as he can. And at school I can play favorites.

As he watched the children nod in understanding he bid them a "Good evening" and silently popped away.

Arriving in Hogsmeade, he made his way past the flower shop and bought a special dessert for dinner. Life this next year was going to be interesting. His little family was growing in leaps and bounds and had more than numbered the numbers of Potters in a few hours.

/AN this is the second half to these filler stories which take place between the last chapter of the Reunion it fall a few years after the Patronus and well before the Epilogue. I got stuck on the ending for a while and muddled my way through it.

It still isn't the way I want it to be, but has the right feel. I didn't want it to too sappy.


End file.
